Is It Over Now?
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: Berawal dari pertemuan mereka di sebuah cafe, hingga benang merah mengikat keduanya./RnR? :D


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Is It Over Now? © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning: Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran, judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

"Hello," pemuda bersurai hijau menolehkan kepala ke samping, manik seteduh pepohonannya bertemu pandang dengan manik unik dari seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang terlihat masih sebaya dengannya. Pemuda hijau itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab sapaan pemuda merah yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Aa… Hello," Jawabnya singkat sebelum kembali pada kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda, membuat laporan.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Sekali lagi, pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai dokter bedah andalan rumah sakit Tokyo itu mengalihkan atensinya dari layar netbook putih kepada pemuda merah yang kini tengah berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Manik hijaunya menatap sekitar, dahinya mengernyit.

"Kukira masih banyak bangku kosong di café ini," ucapnya dengan nada tenang. Sang pemuda merah tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Kipikir duduk berdua lebih baik daripada sendirian," pemuda yang memiliki manik berbeda warna itu mengambil tempat duduk di depan sang pemuda hijau tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

"Aa… Aku mengerti,"

"Namaku Akashi Seijuro."

"Midorima, Midorima Shintarou." Jari yang dibalut perban itu menari lincah di atas keyboard, manik yang dilapisi kacamata setengah frame kembali terfokus pada layar, mengabaikan pemuda merah yang sedari tadi terus memandang ke arahnya, memandang dengan pandangan yang sukar diartikan.

.

.

.

"Aahhh… Se-Sei… Hen-hentikan…" Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat pemuda bersurai merah mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil dan sentuhan pada tubuh polosnya.

"Se-Sei… kumohon, hen-hentikan…" pemuda merah mendongak, merangkak naik sebelum mendaratkan ciuman panas pada bibir tipis sang pemuda bersurai hijau. Ciuman mereka terlepas, menciptakan untaian benang saliva di antara keduanya. Akashi menatap wajah merah Midorima dengan pandangan berkabut, jemari halusnya mengusap pipi pemuda yang kini berada di bawahnya lembut.

"Shin… Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai sentuhanku?" Midorima menggeleng perlahan, "Bu-bukan begitu, Sei. Aku hanya…"

"Aku mengerti," Akashi berguling ke samping, "Kau bisa tidur sekarang, Shin." Ucap Akashi yang kini berbaring memunggunginya. Midorima merasa bersalah, tentu saja. Semenjak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, dia selalu menghentikan Akashi yang ingin menyentuhnya. Bukannya dia tidak menyukai sentuhan Akashi, dia suka saat Akashi menyentuhnya. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa, dia belum siap. Bahkan hanya sekedar French kiss pun dia tidak sanggup. Akashi adalah yang pertama dalam hidupnya, dia adalah yang pertama membuatnya jatuh begitu dalam. Dia masih begitu awam, kepalanya berdenyut setiap kali dia memikirkan atau melakukan hal yang lebih dari sebuah kecupan. Itulah alasan, dia selalu menghentikan gerakan Akashi yang ingin menyentuhnya.

"Sei," Midorima memeluk Akashi dari belakang, "Maaf." Bisiknya lirih.

Akashi berbalik, masih dalam rengkuhan lengan panjang sang kekasih hijau. Tersenyum tipis, dia kembali membelai lembut pipi Midorima.

"Kita bisa melakukannya saat kau sudah siap, Shin." Ucapnya. Midorima menyentuh jemari Akashi yang masih bertengger di pipinya, memandang lembut sang kekasih absolutannya. Mereka terus berpandangan dalam diam, entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan. Saling memagut dan melumat lembut satu sama lain. Menyalurkan rasa hangat yang menjalar ke dalam dada. Pagutan mereka terlepas. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shin."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku,"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.

.

.

.

"Sei," panggil Midorima yang tengah menggosok punggung Akashi. Berada dalam satu tub yang sama, saling bergantian menggosok punggung bukanlah hal yang baru untuk mereka berdua. Meskipun awalnya Midorima menolak tapi toh pada akhirnya dia menurut juga, karena setiap perintah yang keluar dari mulut Akashi adalah mutlak.

"Ya?" Midorima merengkuh leher Akashi dari belakang, membuat sang kekasih merah sedikit terjengkit kaget. "Ada apa, Shin?" tanyanya, tidak seperti biasanya kekasih Tsunderenya bertingkah seperti ini.

Terdiam beberapa saat, Midorima mulai membuka suara.

"Siapa aku bagimu, Sei?" Rengkuhannya semakin menguat, tapi tidak sampai menjerat leher sang kekasih. Akashi tersenyum, "Tentu saja kau kekasihku, Shin. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, hm?"

Midorima menggeleng perlahan, "Aku hanya ingin tahu dan memastikan tentang hubungan kita sebenarnya," Akashi mengangguk. Setelah itu suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, Midorima masih merengkuh Akashi dengan dahi yang menempel di punggung polos sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei. Kumohon, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku," lirih Midorima.

 **'Byuur!'**

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Akashi memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, mengungkung tubuh jangkung sang kekasih hijau dan memberikan ciuman panas padanya. Midorima mendorong pelan dada polos Akashi saat paru-parunya menjerit meminta oksigen. Akashi melepas ciumannya, membiarkan sang kekasih menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Air dalam tub meluber, Midorima mengalami sedikit shock, nafasnya tersengal dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah karena tindakan Akashi yang tentu saja membuat jantungnya hampir melompat ke luar. "Se-sei…?!"

"Shin," Akashi memandang lembut manik hijau di bawahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Harusnya kau tahu itu." Midorima memandang nanar manik ruby-gold Akashi.

"Sei… Maafkan aku,"

"Aa…" Dan sekali lagi, bibir Midorima dibungkam Akashi dengan ciuman panjang yang memabukan.

.

.

.

TBC.

Krik

krik

krik

Lanjut tidak ya?


End file.
